harpygeefandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy Gee
Harpy Gee A young elf who has spent her whole life sheltered in the kingdom of elves. She can't use, or be affected by magic. Even so, she seems to know how to handle her way around monsters. She finds the town of Podunkello to be interesting and exciting!http://www.harpygee.com/cast Appearance Harpy is a garden elf with pointy ears, and a medium skin tone. She has yellow eyes. She wears her teal hair up in a ponytail most of the time. Harpy is often seen wearing a long-sleeved, orange tunic with a hot pink tunic over it. Both tunics poof out at the bottom. She wears dark blue pants and white and yellow boots. More often then not, Harpy wears a yellow cloak. Personality For the most part, Harpy is cheerful and greats everything with enthusiasm. Since she's smitten with Podunkello, she's often very excited to look around the town. Harpy seems to be fairly generous. Several times she's seen giving items to people, with no real benefit to her. Harpy also has a less cheerful side. After she got in a fight with Humphrey, she was seen moping around the Item Shop. She's so grumpy and pessimistic, that she's compared to Humphrey. She's also annoyed fairly easily, especially as people she deems as "babies". As a child, Harpy was very aggressive and somewhat violent. While this is not necessarily carried over to her as an adult, she is very capable and proves to be remorseless and efficient when fighting. Background As a child, Harpy was had very powerful magic. She was more powerful than her teachers. She often misused it, tormenting those who tormented her. She was constantly on the look out for bad people, as she wanted to protect her village. The kids that tormented her lied to her and told her where she might find a threat. She listened to them and got lost. While lost she ran in with Pumpkin, who accidentally sucked her magic out, rendering her incapable of magic. Without magic, Harpy was taken into the royal court where she became Wolf's apprentice. She learned out to fight monsters without magic. At first, she really loved the excitement, but later she realized how boring it could be. Wolf was very protective and inhibiting so she ran away. Harpy ran away to Podunkello, where she met Ash, Opal and Humphrey. Opal almost instantly hired her to work in in the Item Shop. Since she's fought monsters and saved the Podunkello several times, she's considered a town hero. Relationships Prince Humphrey Humphrey and Harpy have a complicated relationship. Humphrey seems really like Harpy and is trying to apologize to her. Harpy, however, is bitter about their fight and his advances on her. Opal Opal and Harpy seem relatively close. They often go on adventures together. Opal is very impressed with Harpy's monster hunting abilities and enjoys getting rare items from fighting monsters Ash Ash really enjoys Harpy. Harpy is currently teaching Ash how to sword fight so he can be a better guard. References Category:Characters